


“Patience… is not something I’m known for.”

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [24]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dry Humping, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: G'raha wakes in the middle of the night and gets a series of surprises.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of the last part, and also free of 5.1 influence. 
> 
> I will admit, I was half asleep when I wrote the 2nd half of this. At one point I fell asleep and knocked my [thankfully empty] cup over, which woke me back up lol. So there may be some mistakes in this that I literally cannot see bc I'm so tired. I will go back and edit it, but I wanted to get this uploaded tonight. 
> 
> This *might* be a 2-chapter part. Chapter 1 is somewhat NSFW (just some implications and very light description of a sexual activity) and if I get the time, Chapter 2 will be actually NSFW. So I've marked this part Mature for those reasons.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

G’raha woke slowly, his entire body encased in a warmth that was both overwhelming and the coziest he had felt in his entire life. But despite not wanting to move, his bladder screamed at him to rise. Opening one eye, G’raha only saw darkness. Confusion rang through him until he realized that the covers were pulled over nearly his entire head, and all other light was blocked by the chest he was snuggled up to. Another person was flush against his back, strong arms around-

G’raha froze. A person in front of him. Someone else behind him. Confusion and panic began to stir before he remembered Aurion’s offer. Shifting around to free his head, G’raha looked down at Aurion’s sleeping face, realizing that he’d likely moved towards him during the night. Looking slightly behind him, he could see that Xhaira had joined them at some point, leaving G’raha snug between the men. 

Blushing slightly but extremely happy with his predicament, G’raha went about trying to loosen Xhaira’s grip and leave the bed without waking either of them. Unfortunately, Aurion was a light sleeper and woke during his first attempt. 

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to wake you.” G’raha looked at him with uncertainty. Just because the healer hadn’t pushed him away during slumber didn’t mean that he would continue to tolerate his closeness once he was awake. But to his surprise (and absolute pleasure), Aurion reached up to stroke G’raha’s ears for a moment and make a rough, yet not unkind, grumbling noise as he woke. 

“Mmmm….it’s fine. Do you have somewhere you need to be this early?” Aurion frowned as he sat up.

G’raha smiled sheepishly. “Just to the washroom. I need...to relieve myself.”

Aurion made a small noise of agreement and reached over to move the arms trapping G’raha in the bed. “Xhaira. Let go so he can pee.” G’raha could feel his ears and face heat up more as Aurion inadvertently placed himself nearly on top of G’raha to force his mate to loosen his grip. 

They’d been in this relationship for just over a month and although it was initially agreed upon that both G’raha and Aurion were attached to Xhaira, G’raha had found his eyes and thoughts wandering to the stoic healer more often than not. He’d already considered Aurion a friend before this, and enjoyed what little time he’d spent with him during briefings and after meetings. But now that he’d experienced Xhaira’s mate in a more domestic setting, and spent more leisure time with him, G’raha found himself wanting more from him. But Aurion had never given any indication of being interested, and G’raha didn’t want to make the relationship awkward so he never voiced his thoughts. 

Xhaira mumbled something unintelligible and then let go of G’raha as he rolled to his back. Aurion moved to lie back down. Grateful for the ability to move, G’raha crawled out of the covers and down to the end of the bed to go to the washroom. G’raha stepped back into the room after relieving himself to find that Xhaira was  _ very awake _ . He was practically dry-humping Aurion’s leg as he kissed and bit at the healer’s neck. Aurion was certainly enjoying the attention, his head turned to give Xhaira full access to him, and his eyes closed. 

G’raha stood in the middle of the floor, embarrassed at how much he was enjoying the act, and wondered if he should quietly don his robes and head back to the Crystal Tower to give them privacy. Before he had the opportunity to make a decision Aurion’s eyes opened and bore into him. 

“You comin’ back to bed, ‘Raha?” Aurion kept his gaze steady as he asked the question. Xhaira took that moment to pull back from his mate’s neck and turn to look at G’raha. 

“Is this okay, ‘Raha? If you’re uncomfortable, we can stop and just go back to sleep.” Xhaira added, a bit of sleep still in the rasp of his voice, but his body filled with slight tension as he waited for G’raha to provide an answer.

G’raha swallowed and hesitated for a moment, but then took a step forward. Then another, and another, until he was standing at the end of the bed. Aurion and Xhaira continued to look at him, but didn’t seek to rush him. G’raha placed one knee on the mattress but didn’t move any further.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind going back to the Tower if you’d like to spend time with each other.” He wrung his hands in a nervous gesture.

Xhaira frowned but it was Aurion who spoke up first. “Only if you want to. But you’re not intruding, ‘Raha.” Aurion stretched out a hand to him. “If you’re not ready for anything else from either of us, then just say so. Patience… is not something I’m known for, when it comes to being apart from those that I love.” G’raha’s breath hitched at the casual confession, the implication that  _ Aurion loved him _ . “But both Xhaira and I will be patient with your boundaries. And if you decide that you’d rather not be involved with me, there will be no hard feelings between us.”

G’raha could hardly believe what Aurion was saying. A brief glance at Xhaira was met with a smile and nod, a means of encouragement and confirmation of his mate’s words.

G’raha climbed back into the bed and into their arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G'raha makes love with both Xhaira and Aurion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever! I've never written a threesome before and I wanted it to be somewhat enjoyable to read. It's also very weird to figure out how to write stuff when you have multiple characters with the same pronouns ^_^' Needless to say, I use their names a lot haha
> 
> But anyway, hopefully you enjoy it. This officially completes Fictober \o/
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It was overwhelming, to say the least, to have the attention of more than one lover at once. G’raha lay on his back where he’d gotten back into the bed between Xhaira and Aurion, barely able to breathe or think with how deep Xhaira was kissing him. Aurion lay to his right, running one hand through G’raha’s hair and gently rubbing his ears while the other hand caressed his stomach. 

Xhaira lifted from their kiss to grin down at G’raha. “You doing alright there, Raha?” he asked as he settled closer to G’raha’s side. 

“I’m...I’m alright.” G’raha answered breathlessly. He looked over at Aurion as Xhaira tucked his head by his shoulder, nibbling and kissing at G’raha’s jaw. The white haired Miqo’te was gazing down at him, still rubbing a hand through his hair while the other hand began to travel up and down his right arm. 

G’raha bit at his bottom lip. He had been nervous about his crystalized body when he and Xhaira became physically intimate, but the other man made sure that G’raha knew that the crystal did nothing to change how he felt. Aurion was surely of the same mind, but G’raha still found himself nervous despite having slept without a tunic next to the man. 

As if he could read G’raha’s thoughts, Aurion lowered his head and placed his lips on the crystal at G’raha’s shoulder, using it as a starting point before pressing kisses all the way down to his hand. G’raha shivered at the touch.

He had quickly grown used to Xhaira’s need for touch once they’d established their relationship, the Miqo’te fond of skin-to-skin cuddling and leaving soft kisses on exposed skin or crystal. And while he was a bit of a tease, he teased in the most direct manner, often trailing his claws lightly over G’raha’s member or inner thighs, or grinding against him while they were still clothed. 

Aurion was also a tease, G’raha quickly realized, but in a different way. Where Xhaira was direct, Aurion was not. It was as if he went out of his way to touch all of the areas that _ shouldn’t _ send waves of pleasure down G’raha’s spine. It made almost no sense. The white-haired Miqo’te had moved his hands from their previous spots and was firmly massaging G’raha’s crystal hand in the most sensual way. He shouldn’t feel this flustered from a hand massage, yet there was no denying the heat that ran up from his hand and pooled into the area below his navel. Coupled with Xhaira’s attention at his jaw, G’raha could scarce think straight. 

In such bliss, G’raha momentarily forgot himself and reclaimed his hand, pulling Aurion down to him by the front of his trousers. His face turned red with embarrassment when he realized what he’d done, eyes wide at the white-haired Miqo’te staring down at him. Xhaira burst into a fit of laughter. 

“Aurion! I-I’m...forgive my...impatience.” G’raha cursed himself but the other man just grinned down at him.

“Is there something that you wanted from me, Raha?” he asked, unwilling to let the Exarch dwell on his embarrassment. “You need only ask.”

G’raha could feel how warm his face was, but it was something in Aurion’s tone that gave him the same bravery that caused this situation. “I...would you....kiss me? Please?” G’raha bit at his lip again, unused to having to vocalize his wants. 

“Mmmm…” Aurion sat up and G’raha was afraid that he’d refuse. However, the white-haired Miqo’te just reached over to pull Xhaira from his spot tucked against G’raha’s side and said something that had G’raha’s entire body on fire. 

“Take off his trousers, sugar. We don’t want to keep The Exarch waiting.”

Xhaira wasted no time in pulling down G’raha’s only piece of clothing. Before G’raha could even register what was happening he had Aurion’s tongue in his mouth, and Xhaira’s mouth on him. The whimpers that he made was all the noise he could get through to vocalize his pleasure. Aurion’s kisses were dominating and delicious; G’raha now knew why Xhaira kissed his mate at every opportunity. 

G’raha flinched and jerked his hips as Xhaira showed no mercy on him, sucking his cock in a way he knew drove G’raha wild. Holding G’raha’s left leg up with one hand, he flattened his tongue and took G’raha all the way to the back of his throat, massaging his sack with his free hand. Aurion continued to explore his mouth with fervor, and it wasn’t long before G’raha began to pump his hips in rhythm with Xhaira’s strokes, his release so close.

But then both Auri and Xhaira pulled back, and G’raha was left with that horrible feeling of near climax beginning to retreat.

“N-no! Why did you...stop?” He panted, sitting up to chase Aurion’s mouth. Aurion pushed him back down to the pillows. “Not yet, honey.” he replied as he stroked G’raha’s ears again. Turning to Xhaira, he crooked a finger. 

Xhaira moved towards Aurion and opened his mouth for the kiss he knew was coming. G’raha watched with unhidden lust (and no small amount of shock) as Aurion tasted G’raha in his mate’s mouth. As they pulled apart, Auri looked down at G’raha with a smirk. “Well, aren’t you something.”

The blush that took over G’raha made both of his lovers chuckle, but then they both made quick work of their own trousers and G’raha felt his embarrassment fade behind his excitement. Aurion leaned back down to kiss him before speaking. 

“Tonight is about you, honey. What do you want from us?”

G’raha swallowed and looked between the two Miqo’te, remembering Aurion’s earlier words.

_ You need only ask. _

“I want to take Xhaira. But I…” he trailed off as he looked at Auri. “I also want...you. Inside me.” he replied eventually, knowing that they would not judge him. He had nothing to be afraid of, and he slowly felt his nervousness fall away as Auri smiled at him.

“Mmmmm...I think we can do that.” He gave G’raha another quick peck before reaching to the bedside table drawer for lubricant. Xhaira stretched out next to G’raha, putting one leg over his as he kissed him. Aurion began to coat his fingers with the oil when G’raha spoke up again. 

“I...I want to watch you prepare him.” Xhaira smiled against his lips and shifted, switching spots with G’raha so that he was lying on his back instead. With both knees drawn up to his chest, Xhaira let out a lovely moan as Aurion’s wet fingers began to massage his entrance. 

G’raha watched with growing need as Auri expertly prepared his mate, taking note of how at ease Xhaira was. Their trust was solid, and Aurion knew exactly how to work his mate up into a frenzy. It wasn’t long before three fingers were gently pumping in and out of Xhaira, the raven-haired Miqo’te whimpering at the stimulation. 

Aurion pulled his fingers out and laid next to his mate. “He’s ready, honey. If I do much more you won’t get to have your fun.”

G’raha nodded and lined himself up to Xhaira’s entrance. He was familiar with Xhaira’s body, and closed his eyes in bliss once he began to enter that familiar channel, but having an audience was not as awkward as he imagined. Opening his eyes, his gaze caught Auri’s and G’raha began to move. 

He settled into a moderate speed rhythm, reveling in the sounds Xhaira was making under him. But he kept his eyes on Aurion, gauging the man’s reaction to watching his mate be taken by another. 

Aurion’s pupils were dilated, and G’raha increased his speed, chasing his pleasure. Xhaira bucked under him, his release coming faster than expected. G’raha pressed deep into him, waiting for his lover’s release to run its course. Once Xhaira settled down, his legs falling to the side limply, G’raha pulled out. He was frustrated, still hard and wanting, but he knew that they weren’t done. 

Aurion was already sitting up, capturing G’raha’s mouth with his own. Xhaira rolled to his side, exhausted, but grabbed the bottle of lubricant as Aurion continued to distract their lover. Wetting his fingers with the oil, he didn’t hesitate to press his fingers between G’raha’s cheeks.

G’raha jolted at the feeling, but then relaxed as Xhaira began to prepare him. He prayed that he would last, not wanting to come before Aurion even entered him. It wasn’t overlong before couldn’t take much more. 

“I-I’m ready. Please. Take me, Auri.” he begged. 

Xhaira’s fingers gave him one final slow stroke that ripped a moan out of him. Aurion leaned into G’raha. “You want to stay on your knees, or do you want to lie back down?”

G’raha’s mouth watered. “On my back. I want...to see both of you.”

They settled G’raha onto his back again, Xhaira laying beside him. Aurion pushed G’raha’s legs up and settled himself against his entrance.

“Let me know if I’m going to fast, honey.” He pushed into G’raha, slowly stretching him. G’raha threw back his head, feeling dizzy with pleasure. Auri kept pushing until he was seated fully, taking a moment to stroke G’raha’s legs before he moved. His pace was similar to G’raha’s when he was in Xhaira. But G’raha wanted more.

Xhaira kissed G’raha and then smiled. “It’s alright Auri. I’m pretty sure he wants you to fuck him.” G’raha moaned and nodded his head vigorously, unable to speak. 

Aurion squeezed G’raha’s legs for a moment before pushing them closer to his chest and thrusting into G’raha roughly. G’raha threw his head back and cried out. “Y-yes! Auri!”

Aurion continued his rough thrusts, angling himself until G’raha nearly shot up from the bed. Having found the spot that would drive him wild, Aurion focused his thrusts there. Xhaira nibbled at the side of G’raha’s mouth, reveling in how his mate was driving their lover wild. 

G’raha could hardly take the constant stimulation, but didn’t want it to end. Aurion felt amazing. It had been a long while since he’d been on the receiving end, usually the one to penetrate Xhaira in their lovemaking. He would have trouble walking back to the Crystal Tower later, but it was well worth it.

A few more deep strokes had G’raha crying out again, his release hitting both his and Aurion’s stomachs. Aurion kept thrusting, grunting as he got closer to his own climax. One more deep thrust had Aurion falling forward, his seed spilling into G’raha. 

The three of them lay there, panting and coming down from the high that they’d been riding on. Auri pulled out of G’raha gently, carefully setting his legs down before pulling both of his lovers into a cuddling hug. It was as they woke not too long ago; G’raha in the middle facing Aurion while Xhaira was cuddled behind him. It was the comfiest and most safe that G’raha had felt in a long while. They should get up to wash, but as exhaustion settled over the trio, G’raha found himself smiling as he fell into a comfortable slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is kinda weird but I tried! \o/


End file.
